The Phantom of the Opera: Another Story
by hauntedhouse
Summary: Annabelle Diante was born and raised in the Opera House. Madam Giry brought her up with Meg and Christine. Annabelle was the oldest of the three. Annabelle having been raised and born int he opera house knows all the secrets about the Phantom. In fact she knows Erik and Erick knows her. Annabelle is madly in love and the first Chapter starts us off after Christine sang in front of


I heard the sound of her voice singing and I quickly raced towards the stage to listen to her. Erik had been given her lessons since she came here. I was jealous…I was born here and he had never not even once offered me lessons…he hadn't even talked to me recently as much as he talked to Christine…Jealousy was never my thing…but ever since I fell for Erik…I've experienced nothing but pain. I slowly stopped running to the stage when that thought popped into my head. I heard movement from above and I knew he was watching me. I quickly turned on my heal and started heading back towards my room.

"You aren't going to enjoy the show?" I heard his voice echo from behind me.

"Nope…I don't care for the singer," I said without realizing the vicious tone in my voice. I felt a strong hand grip my upper arm.

"Don't you dare speak of Christine as if she's lower than you…NO ONE can be lower than you!" He growled at me and threw my arm harshly back at me. I looked at him in pain shocked and hurt…I was so hurt. I let out a strangled sob and quickly raced away to my room slamming and locking my door. I threw myself onto my bed and sobbed into my pillow. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

I woke up hours later and looked around seeing I had cried myself to sleep and that it was quiet…very quiet…I got dressed in my night gown but stared at myself in the mirror while I was naked wondering what Christine had that I didn't. I than took the knife that Erik had given me. I sniffed before running the blade slashing my thighs and wrists a few times just to feel numb from the pain, my heart was feeling. I stared as the blood dripped off my skin and into the carpet I felt dizzy but welcomed death with open arms.

If I can't have Erik I will not live with the pain.

I will not live at all.

Again I woke up but this time Madam Giry was there…she stared down me with weary and tired eyes. I teared up and hugged her ignoring the stinging.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," I sobbed against her shoulder. She hugged me back tightly crying.

"My sweet little Chelsea. I thought I had lost you," she cried.

I saw movement in the corner of my eye and saw Erik in the shadows. Madam Giry followed my gaze and cleared her throat and she walked out of the room. Erick almost instantly was by my side and he avoided my gaze the whole time. With that I turned my back to him laying on my side. I'm still hurt…just the sight of him sends many pings to my heart filled with pain and hurt…I teared up again.

Erik let out a sigh and moved closer lying on the bed next to me. I felt him tense; he probably has never lain with a woman on a bed before. I let out some kind of noise of surprise when I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry Anna, I truly sorry my Angel," he whispered sweetly as he pulled me back against his chest. I slowly turned to look at him but as I did the clock struck six and he quickly retreated off the bed as if he never was on there with me in the first place. He walked over to the door and looked at me.

"Anna, Angel, I'd love to stay longer, but I'm needed elsewhere."

With that he was gone, gone before I could even respond or comprehend where he had to go off in such a rush. I let out a sigh. What have I gotten into…falling for Erik was like falling in love with the devil…unheard of…then again Christine seemed to be under his spell just as much as I. Again I let out a sigh but this one sharper…a sigh filled with jealousy.

I sang softly to myself, "Christine, always talking about Christine…

He never seems to see me,

Yet I stand right in front of him.

I try so hard to hold his attention.

Christine, always talk about Christine.

He never utters a word about anyone else.

Not even me his only friend.

Oh god what has my life come to…?"

I look at myself in the mirror.

"She has the voice of an angel

The voice that'll fill a room

The voice that has his attention

And leaves me in gloom

I wanted nothing more than anything else in my life

The Phantom of the Opera!

WILL BE MINE!"

I grabbed my ballet shoes and raced to the now empty stage.

"Christine all this talk about Christine

What about Annabelle

The one who makes you smile

Christine all about Christine

The girl who puts you down!"

I pull on my shoes and glance around to make sure no one is there and no one is listening.

"I try so hard to see your ways

But I always get hurt

I cower away!

Afraid to see the darkness

That lurks inside your mind

Christine always talking about Christine"

I danced my heart out. No carrying for the stinging of my cuts. I felt free.

"The one who has your heart

The one who has your mind!

The one I envy all through the night!

The girl who's knows you her whole life!

Annabelle Diante

All this talk about Christine Diae

What about Anna

What about the angel!"

I spun to many times that I got dizzy and fell and let my tears fall.

"I tried so hard to let you see…

The pain I'm in."

The pain you've cause me" I slowly picked myself up.

"Always will you lllloooovveeeee Chriiissstttiiinnnneeeee!"

I jumped out of my own skin when I heard clapping and I looked up in the box opposite from box five. Monsieur Andrews. I quickly curtsied.

"I beg your pardon sir…I didn't know anyone was there…I am terribly sorry."

The man simply laughed "Mademoiselle do not apologize for allowing me to hear perfection…such may top Seniorita Collate AND Christine."

I stared at him in shock, "Monsieur I thank you for your kind words but I don't believe they are true.

"Nonsense tomorrow you will be singing for the people," Monsieur Andrews announced. I grinned and thanked him a billion times over before I raced towards Christine's room to tell her the news….more like shove it in her face….hey I never said I was nice.

I knocked on the door and it opened, but to my surprise it wasn't Christine. It was Erik without a shirt and smeared lipstick on his lips. I stumbled back at his appearance. I saw arm wrap around his waist from behind.

"A-Anna I-"Erick started, but I shook my head.

"You were busy…and now…I need you no more…so…goodbye…Phantom…" I choked back the tears as I went back to my room closing and locking the door. Tomorrow. I'll show them both who they are messing with. Who Erik is missing out on. Tomorrow. Let there be a war upon you both.


End file.
